Semiconductor electronic devices are formed by stacking multiple layers of materials on a semiconductor substrate, in which the material layers include components and/or connections. In the fabrication of each semiconductor electronic device, the components and/or connections are formed using various patterning processes and various deposition processes, and the patterning processes and the deposition processes may be performed using various liquids such as chemical liquids and slurries. Typically, each of the patterning processes and the deposition processes may need some different chemical liquids or slurries, so that a liquid mixing procedure may be needed before each of the patterning processes and the deposition processes is performed.
In general, in the liquid mixing procedure, a load cell is used to measure liquid-mixing recipes. However, while semiconductor manufacturing processes are rapidly developed, more accurate liquid mixing processes are desired.